


diagnosis

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, M/M, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), bpd patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's made his own research, and he knows this is for borderline personality disorder. He raises an eyebrow and takes the pen the psychiatrist offered him, noticing his calloused hands in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	diagnosis

Patrick plays with his fingers absently, not looking at the psychiatrist. He's barely twenty-five, and it was Pete's idea for him to go there. He sighs when he hands him a sheet of paper with diverse symptons written on them.

He's made his own research, and he knows this is for borderline personality disorder. He raises an eyebrow and takes the pen the psychiatrist offered him, noticing his calloused hands in the act.

He sighs as he ticks everything with a yes, with the occasional sometimes. There's no 'no's in the paper by when he finishes. He's been showing all these symptoms since sixteen; he remembers clinging onto Pete like a lifesaver.

And he was, and he still is.

It keeps going like this for a few weeks until the diagnosis is official. He goes to his bandmates and drops the paper on the table, sighing heavily. He feels tired and he's kind of glad that it has finally been recognized.

"What is...?" Pete starts, taking the paper and giving it a glance. His gaze stops on 'borderline personality disorder'. He looks at Patrick, who's suddenly swept over by pure fear. _They're going to hate you_. "Oh," Pete says, his voice quiet.

He sits on the couch and reads the paper again, biting his lip as his glare falls on the symptoms. "You fit all of these," he speaks after what feels like years.

"I do," Patrick mutters, at the border of tears. Pete asks him to sit with him and does, trying to avoid to touch the older boy. Not because of anything but that he's a monster, he's terrible, and he doesn't deserve to be touched by something holy, sacred like Pete is.

Pete touches him anyway, and the light press on his shoulder is like electricity going through Patrick's veins. He sobs softly into his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Pete looks at him long and hard. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Trick."

"I'm a monster. I'm terrible. Of course I've got something to be sorry for," he says, sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Pete cups his jaw, making him look at him. And their lips meet, Patrick unresponsive, tears still flowing but eyes closed. And it's magical, and it's beautiful and it's the best thing that it has ever happened to the younger boy. "I love you, no matter what diagnosis they put on you," Pete speaks.

Patrick feels tears coming again, but he manages to suppress them. "I love you too," he murmurs, his voice soft and it reminds Pete of pink cotton candy and the way rain sounds.

Pete kisses him again.

"And uh, you're kind of my favorite person?"

"That's alright. That's amazing, in fact."

Patrick is the one to kiss him this time.

Joe and Andy look at them with a small smile on both their lips. 


End file.
